Harry Potter The Dark Temptation
by AmiboshiLOVER
Summary: Retake the adventure with Harry but this time he's the bad guy. Take a look at Harry's point of view from the darker side as he makes it through the evil's of The Dark Lord...Voldemort.
1. Befriending a Unknown Rival

Harry Potter Dark Temptations Taken

Chapter 1: Befriending a Unknown Rival

I'm Harry Potter….my mother Lily and my father James were killed by this ruthless man under the name of Voldemort also known as the dark lord or He Who Must Not Be Named. I was thinking back to these thoughts as I boarded the Hogwarts Express on platform nine and three quarters for my first time. The skies were gray on this day, and I was alone at the station. I was sent the mail, and I had disobeyed my aunt and uncle to come here. I simply said I was going and I did, although they tried to keep me there after we were stormed by mail.

Today was a day to be celebrated, but this is the school my parents had gone to in the past I couldn't help but to think about them so naturally thoughts like this wouldn't be happy. I had finally boarded the train and sit alone in a seat by myself in one of the separated departments. Then this blonde boy about as tall as I was came in and set down beside me.

"You're Potter aren't you?" The boy said with a curious look on his face.

"Yes, I am. Who might you be?" I asked curiously as I looked at him with a somewhat half smile. It took him a moment but he then responded,

"It's Draco Malfoy, but you can just call me Draco." He smiled.

The ride was a silent one until the train came to a stop and the kids and teenagers acted like animals from a zoo.

"Why are they making a big deal about it, it's just school." Draco said as he makes a look of disgusted. I looked at him and smiled hopefully and said,

"Maybe it's a good school." He gave me a look that practically said. "Yeah, right!"

This big furry looking man came onto the train.

"I'm here for ye first years." He boomed in a deep voice so loud I bet everyone could hear over the chatter. Draco and I were getting off the train by being pushed off from the sea of students. Draco and I continued to push our way through the students we worked our way to the boats that were floating on the water.

"Find yeself a parner and pick a boat we're rowin ourselves to Hogwarts." The Furry big man spoke again. Draco and I found each other and climbed into the boat with haste.

"Now grab ye oars and start peddling" The Furry man's voice echoed again.

Both me and Draco pick them up and started peddling our way there along with what looked like the remake of The Spanish Armada accept they were all first years' students here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**So what do you think of the first Chapter Please Review and tell me how you liked it. If you would like to be a character please let me know through your reviews and please do use a description of your character along with a name please. ^-^ You won't have to wait long for the next Chapter.**


	2. The Slytherin House

Chapter 2

The Slytherin House

Draco had a grimace on his face, I knew how he felt about the peddling are way there it was tiring to do.

"Hold on we're almost there." The Furry Man said aloud while leading us in his in his boat in which he had alone.

"Hey, Harry what House do you think you're going to be placed in?" Draco asked looking back at me as we peddled.

"House, what do you mean?" I looked at him curious of what he was talking about.

"You don't know what a House is? Are you kidding me?" He asked looking at me quite awkwardly.

"No I'm afraid I'm not." I responded truthfully. He continued to look at me funny.

"We'll get placed into Houses at the begging that will automatically tell us what dorm rooms and tables we'll get and also I think it might help with classes and things like that…..just practically school stuff. I hope I get placed into Slytherin like my father and most of my family." Draco told me then he looked ahead at Hogwarts…

"Ok, then maybe I will be in the same…..unless there is something more interesting?" I asked him in cluelessness.

"Yes there are others like Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but the worst is Gryffindor." He grimaced as he spoke the name of the final house.

"So Slytherin is the best?" I asked.

"Yes Harry it's the best of the best." Draco smiled when he said so. I thought that it was good to have a friend that knew about this stuff because I was pretty much clueless. We got to the other end and we all heard the furry man shout,

"We're here everybody get out of your boats and lets go." Both Draco and I climbed out of our boat and followed the rest of them into the school…. I looked around taking in my surroundings it was new to me on how strange and huge things were.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked giving me a look of curiosity.

"I was just looking this place is strange, it one of my first times being in the wizarding world. I've had to live with my Aunt Petunia and my Uncle Vernon they don't practice magic." I said as I continued to walk the still strange ground of Hogwarts.

"Muggles, Harry you live with them! How can you stand that garbage? "He asked with a sneer on his face.

"That's the thing I can't stand them at all the Dursleys treats me like trash. Dudley is a pig and his parents are worse than him…." I said enraged with my hatred at The Dursleys.

"They treat you like trash…They are the trash Harry." Draco smiled insuring me that he's on my side.

"Yeah they are." I said finally calming down.

"How about you come home with me my father will be happy that you are our guest. The Boy Who Lived, my father certainly will be pleased to have you in his home. Just watch out for the little monster." He warned.

"Little monster?" I asked with a confused look I gave him.

"My sister Ashlin, she annoying… She blames me for everything, even if I don't do It." he frowned, it kind of look like he had tasted something bitter. We finally walked inside I looked around in amazement the place was so big I felt like an ant at the moment and the cobblestone floors looked new, but I knew it probably wasn't. We were led through the halls and into a, what looked like a medieval cafeteria with four tables loaded with second, third, fourth, fifth, six, and seventh year students. We walked in the middle of them all. They looked at us like we were prey and they were vultures ready to strike whenever one of us dropped. The furry man turned and looked at us all then he had said,

"Strait line please we're going down." He boomed with his grizzly voice. All of the students had lined up including Draco and I did. The furry man took a seat and we waited, then an old man with a beard stood.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore though I am to just be known to you as Dumbledore or headmaster if you rather, and I thank you Hagrid for leading them all here as you do every year. Now to begin with you will all be sorted into your houses then we will feast." He took his seat after he finished his short introduction. Then an old lady had come in and set an old not in very good shape hat and a stool.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, though you shall address me as Professor McGonagall. I will call you up by alphabetical order and you are to place this hat on your head." The old lady said. Professor McGonagall then started on the list of first years to be.

Then Draco's name was called and he had gone up there and set down. The hat was set on his head

"It's bright as day, or shall I say dark as night Slytherin!" It had said. Draco smiled and went over to the Slytherin table and took a seat and held one for me.

Then finally my name was called by Professor McGonagall and I nervously went up and took a seat. My stomach felt queasy as the hat was placed on my head I knew many eyes were placed on the sight that is me.

My thought were racing but then I thought,

'I just can't be place in Gryffindor, not Gryffindor.'

"Not Gryffindor aye? You would do well in Gryffindor but Slytherin as well…..hmmm well then Slytherin!" It had shouted the house I was to be in. I immediately felt happy inside the hat was taken off my head and I leaped off the stool and joined my only friend at the Slytherin table.

**Please Review, and tell me how you liked it… And yes I updated it and made it better… Got any suggestions? Questions? Or Blood Hell, even a character you would like to add in yourself! Tell me in you review. Oh and it's much appreciated if you are reading and site a mistake…to tell me where I made the mistake so I can fix it the next time I go and try to fix all grammar issues or spelling errors. Thank you for your time and I hope you come back for more. **


	3. Into the Slytherin Common Room

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter just the plot for this FanFic and some of my made up characters. However I do not own the ones such as Cherise Olivia Mason, this character belongs to one of my readers Slyther-Claw. I do hope you other readers send some idea's for characters in all will be accepted. I will put most of them in the next year at Hogwart unless your descriptive on which year they're in. **

Chapter 3

Into the Slytherin Common Room

Draco and I set there together at the Slytherin and waited for the feast to begin. As soon as the last sorted student took they're seat which happens to be yet another Slytherin her name was Cherise Mason I think but I wasn't paying much attention. Then out of nowhere the food started to appear on the table it smelled delicious and there was so much it was a true feast. We had all started eating I had started by filling my plate up with some mashed potatoes and some ham. This was probably the biggest meal I had ever eaten.

I looked over at Draco and smiled which he returned it.

"You made it into Slytherin and so did I. Harry what do you think of all of this?" Draco continued to smile as he asked me.

"I think it's amazing that we did and the food is good too although I think by tonight I might finally get to sleep easily." I said as my smiled also continued. We all soon finished eating and then Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Attention all Students you will now be escorting the first years to their dorms." He said aloud as he looked at all of us. The upper grade students rose out of their seats while we had to remain seated. I watched as the students passed me and got to the doors. Then most of the first years stood and so did Draco and I, we all started towards the door. We got outside the medieval cafeteria and back into the humongous halls that had cobblestone flooring. Afterwards we were escorted to the dungeon part of Hogwarts which was an obvious fact that it was where our dorms were. I watched as a guy walked up to a painting that was guarding the entrance. I looked over at Draco and whispered,

"Who do you think this guy is?" He looked at me and said to me nonchalantly,

"He's the Slytherin prefect; I think we are supposed to obey their commands." I looked at him curiously as he said that.

"Pureblood," The prefect ahead of the group of Slytherin students shouted so all of us knew the password to open the portrait, I found this out once the portrait whipped open. I had followed the mass of students in front of me, and was being pushed by some of the inpatient ones in the back. After we entered I saw a dungeon room filled with green lamp lit with flames which hung from the stone ceiling, a huge fireplace encrusted with dark green jewels the lightly glimmered as the fire in it flickered in a certain way and a silver base that set as a great way to show of the Slytherin colors. In front of the fireplace set a confortable looking couch which I walked by and slid my hand across the fabric it had to be something I've never felt before.

We had come to two staircases and we had stopped. The prefect turned and looked back at all of us.

"This is our common room and these here are the stairs to the dorms they go down lower girls are the right boys are the left you share your rooms with your year that you're in and I'll assure you there are enough beds." He had said with a clear voice and then he turned and headed down the left staircase to the boys dorms.

"Get to bed now, you first years will needit." The prefect said as he disappeared into a dorm I figured that when the door closed. I turned to Draco who was at my side and when I did he said,

"Come on Harry let's get some sleep I'm tired from the feast."

"I suppose your right there." I agreed. Both Draco and I went down the left staircase leading down to the boys' dorms and saw a door marked one we pushed the doors open and it revealed a room with dark green carpet and stone walls with silver twin sized beds in it cover with green sheets. Both Draco and I went over to a bed to call our own, which mine was beside his and my stuff was already put away. I don't know how it got there but I think they used magic to put it there. I got ready for bed and crawled under the cold, but confortable sheets. I had then set up in bed and watched the other Slytherin boys come through the door and also get ready for bed. I looked over and both me and Draco traded glances and then we both had lain down.

"Good night Draco." I said as I closed my eyes and right before I closed my eyes I heard the words,

"Good night." I had then fell asleep finally in a world I belonged in.

**How did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Did you like it? Please let me know by Reviewing. DON'T FORGET TO ADD YOU CHARACTER IDEA'S MY READERS! PEACE OUT TILL NEXT TIME I PUBLISH YET ANOTHER EXCITING CHAPTER OF THE DARK TEPTATIONS^O^!**


	4. Schooling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does! I'm sorry it took so long but here it is hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Schooling

I woke up with no problem and got ready to get the day started. Draco was already awake and we were to start our first day of classes here at Hogwarts. Both he and I had the same schedule, so we had walked to our classes as best friends, we saw so many different things in the classrooms that I didn't even knew existed. Though there were troubles with some of the other students like Draco having some serious spats with this one girl, Hermione Granger. I had not had any problems accept with the fact that I was The Boy Who Lived, which was getting very annoying.

I was receiving excellent grades and so was Draco, it felt like we were an unstoppable pair, though he had other friend friends such as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. This went on for months until Christmas break, then I was invited to Draco's home. Both Draco and I were preparing to get ready for the trip to his place. I had used magic to put my clothing and stuff into the bags, this Draco had taught me.

"Hey, Harry I warn you watch out for the…"

"Yeah I know your sister Ashlin." I looked up with a smile after finishing the packing.

"Come on before the train leaves, Hogsmeade is quite a walk you know." Draco grabbed his stuff, as did I and we walked through the tall corridors of Hogwarts for the last time in 1991. For afterward the next year would be here and waiting anew semester. Both of us had stepped outside into the cold flakey atmosphere.

We had arrived at what looked like a castle, but he informed me that it was only a mansion. We had walked into the greatly built home, and then we saw a tall blonde man, a woman with beauty and the same color of hair as the man. Then my attention was brought to a young looking girl, she looked about 10 years of age. The young girl was blonde as well she wore green ribbons in her hair and what looked like a silver princess dress.

**Review please and tell me on how I did. What did you think of the chapter? Should I continue? Am I going to ask any more stupid questions? WE SHALL SEE! ^o^**


	5. Ashlin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I'm On FANFIC STAROIDS! I'm going to be shootin out this stuff like a brokin copy machine at the office WOOOT!**

**Chapter 5:** Ashlin

"Well, look what we have here The Boy Who Lived I never imaged he would be close friends of my son." The Man said and just by the words he said, he had to be Draco's father.

"Yes, though I liked to be treated as if I'm normal if you don't mind." I said politely as Draco and I exchanged glances.

"You must get a lot of that at school, so I'm assuming Draco has told you about us?" His father looked down at his son who stood there beside me with a strong as steal expression.

"Yes I informed him." Draco responded in a clear tone. Then finally the women stepped forward with the small replica of her following,

"Well allow us to reintroduce ourselves, my name is Narcissa Malfoy but please address me as Mrs. Malfoy." She glances down at the girl. "Go sweetheart your turn." Draco's mother smiled.

"I am Ashlin Malfoy and you can just call me my first name. I know who you are who wouldn't and by the way brother, hello." The Girl smiled mischievously. I peered toward Draco he looked a bit nervous now.

"Why don't you go show Harry where he will be sleeping tonight, Draco?" His father asked, though it sounded more of a command.

"Yes father." He said nonchalantly, my guess was he regained his strong facial expression. He had started leading me over the grey stone floors.

"I'll go also." Ashlin high pitched voice rang like a chime as she now followed close behind. We climbed up the jade grand staircase and Draco led me to a dark birch wood door then had opened it. The room was made with gray stone walls and there was green carpet which looked like they welcomed bare feet. The bed was cover with pillows of green and silver silk and the blankets looked black and expertly knitted.

"Sorry it's not the best Harry." Draco said with a half-smile.

"No it's perfect, I like it." I said in reassurance.

"Hey Harry Potter why do you hang out with Draco he's a big loser?" The little chime voice asked.

"That's because we are friend Ashlin." I answered as I was getting irritated by her girly voice. Ashlin then left the room and the next moment I heard a crash from the hall. I saw Draco's eyes widen in fear, and then not even one minute afterwards I heard.

"Mom Draco broke a vase!" Both Draco and I went to investigate. We had arrived at the site of the crash and we saw a broken porcelain vase, its shattered pieces glimmered in its light blue color. I looked up from the pieces and had seen Mrs. Malfoy standing in front of the both of us.

"Draco clean up this mess, you are certainly setting a bad example of yourself in front of Harry." Narcissa strictly said to her innocent son.

"But Mrs. Malfoy," She walked off before I got to explain Draco's situation. I looked at Draco and gave him a pity filled look. "Hey, if you want I can help you clean this mess up." I smiled as I said this attempting to cheer him up.

**Sorry I'm stopping there for now. Do you like it? Do I continue or do I suck and would you like me to stop? For those who want me to stop, give me your opinion…But I warn you I WILL NOT STOP FOR THE ONES WHO LIKE IT! i 3 u MY LOYAL FANS! Thank you for you're support.**


End file.
